legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
MLN Music and Bands
MLN Music and Bands (commonly abbreviated MLNMB) was a subforum of the My LEGO Network Forum. In its later years, it did not have anything to do with My LEGO Network (MLN) at all, but was still extremely popular. It originated in the early days of MLN as a way for users on MLN to make soundtracks and manage Concert Modules. In the forum, one could create an imaginary band to post lyrics so long as they were LEGO-related and appropriate. The first MLN band was ''The Brickboys'' made by Kit-Fisto7, and many more followed. Some bands were very large with eight or more members, while others were side projects, duo-projects, trio-projects, or just a solo career. It was a very popular subform, but the topics were moved to the LEGO City Roleplay Subforum, where many of the bands became inactive. Eventually, MLN Bands, sometimes called City Bands, became almost completely inactive. Parodies Parody songs are LEGO-related play-on-words versions of real-life songs. Even some band names are parodies. For example, Raiders of the Lost Band is a spoof of Raiders of the Lost Ark, and Rolling Studs is a spoof of Rolling Stones, etc. Band Headquarters Band Headquarters were topics to keep bands track listings, songs and even roleplay in one place. The Band HQs were started by Eragon3443. Record Companies At one time, there were 5 record companies: ''Produced Records'', ''Brickjams Records'', Northern Songs, Wik-Brick Records, and the MLN Music Office. In the early days of Further Investigation Required, they were on Up the F|R Tree Records, a company created by Legostudios34 specifically for F|R. Notable Bands Aerobrick Aerobrick is an MLN Band formed by Dwarfminefan580. The name is a spoof of Aerosmith. The band had four members but is now inactive. Blackbrick Blackbrick was an MLN Band that was formed in 2011. It was composed of Wiktorsz, Mike8097, Bennyboo19, and K9unit13. The band had two complete albums and was working on a third. Sadly, it was never completed and the band went inactive. Bon Studi Bon Studi is a MLN Band formed by Nasalegoguy. The band is currently inactive. It is a spoof of Bon Jovi. Brick Day Brick Day was an MLN Band which existed from April to June 2010. They were quite well known although they only had 3 songs and never completed an album. Its name is a spoof of the band Green Day. All of their songs were Green Day parodies. They released their songs independently. Brick Fighters Brick Fighters was founded by bionicmax157 in October 2012. After bionicmax157 revealed he was coming back on a new account (TheDiscoBrick), he revealed he was starting up the band again on Skul's "MB Band Signup!". The band is now inactive. Brick Sabbath It is a spoof of Black Sabbath. Brick Zeppelin It is a spoof of Led Zeppelin. Brick-182 Brick-182 is one of many bands created by Wii8765. It is a spoof of Blink-182. It has since become inactive. Brick-Eyed Peas Their name is a parody of the Black-Eyed Peas. Brick-It! One of the most popular bands, Brick-It! was founded by captainBrickmaster, had 3 albums, 5 concerts, and a concert tour. It is now inactive. Brickago A heavy metal band formed by K9unit13. It didn't last very long, and besides K9unit13 the only other member was Legostudios34. The band's name is similar to Chicago, a very large city in Illinois near Lake Michigan. Also, it could possibly be a parody of the band Chicago. Brickin' Heart CityBoys A more recent MLN band. Further Investigation Required (F|R) Further Investigation Required was a famous MLN Band. It was created when Legostudios34 cancelled the Legostudios34 Project. It went through a couple of line-ups, and once they merged with ''Brick Zeppelin'' to create The Merge. The band was originally led by Legostudios34, but since the move to the City Forum, is was led by Botven1 and has now disbanded. They were under the record company Produced Records. ON F|RE A band that struggled to get through, which has only made 2 albums. They are signed to Produced Records and the MLN Music Office. Rascal Studs The only LEGO country band, Rascal Studs was founded by Hanks2005. After Hanks retired, captainBrickmaster took over as leader. They have had 2 whole albums, and are working on their third. The name is a parody of Rascal Flatts. Raiders of the Lost Band Raiders of the Lost Band is a band led by IndianaBonesSulfrix9. The band was very popular. Original members include OliBoy1263, who was one of the first to join, Thenso and Imabadger. Other members include TannerJ2598, Gracelw1, WaveViper and RascusBrickus. SBLBCB A band founded by Jonbuddy1. The name is a parody of Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band. SwitchBrick An older band made back in mid-2009. It was the most popular band after The Brickboys broke up. After several months of success though, the band broke up, but was brought back by JohnnyNeutron about 2 years later. The name is a parody of Switchfoot. TIAS Originally a duet formed by Masterofthemetal11 and Wiktorsz, they slowly became more and more popular, and later on Bennyboo19 and Wertys761 joined, making it a full band. However, after MOTM retired, the band broke up. It came back later in a slightly different line-up. The Brickboys The Brickboys are a retired band. They were the first MLN Band ever. Their leader was Kit-Fisto7. The Brickboys were resurrected in late 2010/early 2011 by agentlevi_jesusrocks, but broke up after a couple of months. They were eventually reformed again by K9unit13, but the reformation was short-lived. The Brickles The Brickles is a popular band founded by Bennyboo19. The name is a spoof of the Beatles. The Merge The Merge was originally a merge of the bands Further Investigation Required and Brick Zeppelin, although at one stage it consisted of two members from F|R, two members from Brick Zeppelin and two from ''Whitebrick''. The band lasted several months, but eventually its name was changed back to F|R. They were under the record company Produced Records. The Rolling Studs The Rolling Studs was a very popular MLN Band which had three line-ups. It was the famous MLN band user Wiktorsz's first, and probably the most popular (with the possible exception of TIAS ''and Whitebrick'') MLN band. They were under the record company Brickjams Records. The first line-up was created when Wiktorsz quit the bands [[Brick-It!|''Brick-It!]] and ''Stud Stars, because of a misunderstanding. He became the leader and keyboardist. He also played keyboard, bass and used a drum machine, as well as instruments such as sitar and acoustic guitar. Gbg1101 was the first to join. He became the co-leader and lead guitarist. Ninja05501 became the rhythm guitarist. The first line-up was surprisingly popular, since they only released three studio albums, one compilation album and no singles. Their most well known song, "The LEGO Time," took third place in a lyric contest. The second line-up was created when Ninja05501 got very inactive. It consisted of Wiktorsz on bass, Gbg1101 as lead guitarist, Zillafan1998 on rhythm guitar, Kitty309257 on keyboards, and Graeme0102 on drums. The band released one (very well-known) studio album, "Creative," and one live album, something very new to the MLN Bands. The band merged with Brickin' Heart to create the super group, Whitebrick. The third line-up was created in early 2011, when nearly all members from the second line-up came back to MLN Bands. They recorded one last album, "Exile On Fake St." which included their, ironically, only Rolling Stones parody. The band's name is also a spoof of The Rolling Stones. Whitebrick A popular but now retired old band founded by MOTM and Wiktorsz. It could possibly a parody of the rock band Whitesnake. Solo Artists Buzzm279 Brick N Knob. One of the only solo projects. Jonbuddy1 MO™ MOTM's solo project, and one of the more famous solo projects. Wiktorsz Solo Project LIL TUNECHI (MC1) Megaman6557 One who started small but now is making big songs. Diglett809 Brickstars Project legoplurk5 He has a band of NPC characters, and has so far made 2 albums. He used to be in Buildhead. Robin_Go Notable MLN Band Members *Bennyboo19 *CaptainBrickmaster *cr9 *Dude777477 *Dwarfminefan580 *Flash21704 *Gbg1101 *Hanks2005 *Irelandiscool *JohnnyNeutron *Jonbuddy1 *K9unit13 *Kit-Fisto7 *Legostudios34 *Man.city1 *Masterofthemetal11 *Micahstone *Mike8097 *Mzaqw1234 *Robin Go *Ryo-757 *Megaman6557 *V8fan12 *Wiktorsz *Zillafan1998 Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:Roleplay Category:Subforum Category:City Roleplay Category:MLN Bands Category:Deleted Forum